In The World Of FMA!
by Katrillion506
Summary: Well, it was supposed to be 'what would happen if I went into the world of FMA' but then things that would never have happened in that story happened. Now I don't know what to put in the description. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- ratings and genres I CAN'T EVEN- *ahem* uh... enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally meant to be what would happen if I went into the world of FMA but it quickly took on a mind of it's own.**  
**Don't you hate it when that happens?**  
**Also thanks to Katherine Apollo Karma for some good criticism one one of my other stories, it made this story a lot easier to read (at least I hope it did XD).**  
**Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Roy stopped the car behind some trees near the edge of the park and handed a small envelope to Al.  
"You know what to do, Alphonse?"  
Al nodded and opened the passenger side door, careful not to knock his helmet off as he got out.  
He looked around the park until he saw the person he was to give the message to; she was sitting on a bench not too far away. Her long brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she was wearing a white tank-top, baggy jeans, flip-flops, and she was looking down at something Al couldn't see since she was facing away from him.  
He was only ten feet away when she looked around trying to find what was making that clanking sound, gasped when she saw the suit of armor walking her way and turned around to face him.  
"I don't know who you are, but that cosplay is awesome!" She gave him a huge smile.  
"Thank you...?" What in the world was a cosplay? He would have to ask Roy later. "Are you Kate Masters?" he asked.  
She put on a guarded expression. "That depends, who's asking?"  
He took that as a yes and before she could say anything else he handed her the small envelope and started for the car.  
She looked down at he envelope, confused as to why he would give her this and was about to ask him when she looked up and saw that he was gone. She looked left, right, then left again but couldn't see him anywhere. Strange. She slipped the envelope into her notebook, planning to read it when she got home.

Roy, Ed and Al were waiting in the car, parked in the same place as last time nearly invisible in the dark of the night.  
Ed huffed impatiently in the back seat and checked his pocket watch for what had to be the hundredth time.  
"She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. Maybe she-"  
"Nii-san, look!" Al pointed out the front windshield and Ed saw someone a couple of blocks away running this way fast.  
Ed squinted and leaned forward in between the tho front seats, trying to get a better look.  
"Huh. I guess she decided to show up after all."  
Al was about to open his door and get out to meet her when Roy put his hand on his arm, stopping him.  
"I think something's wrong." He leaned closer to the window to look closer.  
He was right, something _was _wrong. Something was very wrong.

* * *

**First chapter up! Yay! And there will definitely be more.**  
**I'm using wordpad, so please tell me if I made any mistakes so I can correct them. (Hopefully I already got them all.)**  
**I've recently become an addict of voltage mountain dew and a manga called Ai Ore! and I can't stop fangirling over Akira and Mizuki. (I named some chickens after them in minecraft and I made **_**so many bebehz.**_**)**  
**Anyways... Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter up! **  
**Why doesn't it work when i'm editing a document on FanFiction and I press the 'tab' key? Does it just not work for anyone or am I doing something wrong?**  
**Because if I could get it to work, my stories would look a lot better.**  
**At least I hope they would.**  
**Enjoy the story or else i'll SEND MY RAIKOO AFTER YOU!**  
**heh... heh... yeah...? no...? ok.**

She wasn't sure if she should go or not. After all, it _was_ a little suspicious. Some stranger dressed like one of her favorite anime/manga characters waltzes up and hands her an envelope with a note that, when she read it later, told her to 'Meet at the park at midnight'. She didn't even get to ask why he gave it to her because when she looked up he was gone!  
And why did he want her to be at the park anyways? It wasn't in the note...  
Could it be a trap? He could be ready with chloroform and some rope hiding in the bushes ready to jump if she was foolish enough to come. Or when she got there he could surprise her and slit her throat before she even had a chance to outcomes and about a dozen others of the same nature raced through her mind too fast for her to grab on to.  
It would be the smart thing not to go.  
She contemplated.  
She decided that she would go. She got ready.

Later as she was walking down the street with her dog (he was a fraidy cat about most things but he was loyal as could be and would protect her if she needed him to), she found her mind drifting.  
She thought about what could go wrong and how, and wondered why she was even going.  
She supposed she was just curious about him, that's all.  
She touched the carved wood handle of the knife strapped to her thigh in its leather holster, tracing the familiar edges with her fingertips. Hell. at least if anything went wrong she could protect herself.  
She suddenly found herself thinking about her dad and how he had taught her how to use a blade when she was younger; swords, machetes, combat knives, karambits, and almost everything else in between, he had taught her how to use them.  
_ To keep you safe in case i'm not there to protect you._ That's what he had told her when he started teaching her a couple of months after her tenth birthday.  
_But you'll always be there, wont you daddy? _she asked, looking up at him with hazel puppy-dog eyes. She had gotten those from him.  
He laughed playfully and reached down to ruffle her short brown hair. _Of course Kitten, always._  
Two years later he died in a car crash, the impact of the crash snapping his neck and killing him instantly.  
Her, her Mom, and her little sister Emily who was three years younger than her were grief-stricken at the news.  
She and her sister had each other to lean on so they got over it relatively fast, the bad days where they broke down and started crying in the middle of whatever they were doing were getting fewer and fewer.  
Their mother on the other hand... wasn't taking it so well. She started drinking, staying out late, and stopped paying as much attention to her and Emily.  
One day when she and Em got home from school they saw her lying on the living room floor next to the coffee table, her head laying in a pool of blood, a bottle and it's spilled contents on the carpet near her outstretched fingers. She quickly put her hand over Em's eyes, hoping she hadn't seen anything, and lead her outside to the sidewalk where she held Em until they had both stopped crying and she had gathered up enough courage to go inside and call the police.  
They had learned later that her mother had slipped and fell while drinking and hit her head on the coffee table, killing her. They were also told that they would be going into foster care and she and Em ran away, knowing that they could be separated from each other if they didn't.  
She was brought out of her thoughts by Ares' whimpering beside her and the first thing she was aware of were the hot tears streaming down her face.  
The second she noticed were the three guys in front of her. Her tears completely forgotten, she got into a defensive position ready to pull out her knife if she had to. Knowing these three she probably would, and to make matters worse they were very obviously drunk. She could see it in their glazed over eyes.  
"Leave me alone!" she snarled.  
Their Leader (the one with way too many piercings in his face) laughed.  
"Aw how cute! The wittle cry-baby wants us to leave her alone!"  
She angrily wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her zip up black hoodie and The Tall One spoke with an impossibly low and drawn out voice after The Leader had stopped laughing.  
"I don't think that's going to happen little missy."  
The Scrawny One stepped forward and pulled out his switchblade, flipping it between his fingers for effect.  
"I'm going to have a lot of fun cutting you up, girly." He gave her a huge shit-eating grin and took a few more steps forward, making Ares growl even louder.  
"I've beat you before and I can do it again!" she screamed.  
The Leader stepped in between her and The Scrawny One, not afraid of Ares' growling. He got close enough for her to smell the booze on his breath but she didn't back away.  
"We're gonna enjoy making you and your precious little sister scream."  
She gasped. Her sister! She had to lead them away from the house and call her sister to warn her and give her time to hide from these monsters.  
But what if someone else was already there?  
She ran as fast as she could.  
While she was running she pulled out her cheap-o flip phone and called her sister, praying that her cell wasn't turned off. She let it ring all the way through until the message came on and tried again.  
No answer.  
She jammed the phone back in her pocket and ran towards the park, hoping neither of those three drunken idiots would catch up to her.

hey could all see her running their way, and as she got closer they could make out a big black-and-brown dog running beside her, but with the way they were parked she couldn't see them.  
She was a block away now and they could see that there were three men chasing after her, shouting obscenities as they ran. One of them was less than arm's length away and slashed at her shoulder with something that caught the moonlight, almost making her stumble and fall.  
Ed and Al saw this and rushed to get out and help her when Roy locked their doors. Ed simultaneously slammed his shoulder against the door and lifted the door handle, trying to force it open.  
"Why the hell did you do that?! That guy is obviously trying to hurt her! Are you blind or something?!" Al winced a Ed's cursing and Roy glared at him in the rear view mirror.  
"She can handle it by herself."  
"But-"  
"She can handle it Fullmetal."

She was so close! All she had to do was find the guy in the armor and ask for his help to distract them so she could run home to Em and make sure she was okay.  
Of course there were a million things that could go wrong with that plan; he might not be there, although that was unlikely because she was late, or he could refuse to help her or-  
Something sharp and quick sliced across her left shoulder blade and she almost yelled in surprise and fell on her face but luckily she caught her footing and held the scream back.  
She hadn't expected him to be so close.  
She jumped over The sidewalk bordering the park and past the clump of trees the car was parked behind not even noticing that the car was there.  
Pulling out her knife, she stopped and rolled to the right without warning.  
The two others were less than a block away now.  
She stood up, then ducked again as the switchblade sliced at where her face had just been less than a heartbeat ago. Without getting up and possibly having her face torn to ribbons, she sank the knife deep into his thigh and quickly pulled it out again, careful to avoid the artery there, making him scream while clutching at his leg.  
He fell to the ground as the two others caught up, Still holding his leg and cursing at her.  
"You're gonna pay for that, princess!" The Leader yelled. The Tall One pulled out a gun and aimed it at her wordlessly.  
She saw the gun and froze, trying to find a way to get the gun away from him but her mind had gone blank.  
The Leader stepped forward and grabbed her face, yanking her head upwards and forcing her to look him in the eye. "I'm going to enjoy your sweet little sister, and there's not a thing you can do about it. But maybe, just maybe, if I'm feeling nice i'll let you watch." He gave her a devilish smile and walked away, waving his hand towards her. "Take care of her will ya? And don't damage the goods too much!" He laughed and started running towards the abandoned house where her sister was at, completely unaware of the danger she was in. Without turning around or stopping, he yelled something at her one last time. "See ya later sweetie! Right now I've got someone to meet!"  
That snapped her out of her shock and she shouted at him with as loud as she could.  
"IF YOU EVEN SO MUCH AS TOUCH HER I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB YOU SICK BASTARD! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" She tried to run after him but then The Tall One moved in front of her and clicked the safety off, reminding her that he had a gun and effectively stopping her.  
He stepped closer, still aiming the gun at her head, and she was shaking with a mixture of rage and fear.  
She took a shaky step back, and thought of the guy in armor. Where was he?!  
He took another step forward, making her move backwards again. She scanned the park as discreetly as possible hoping he hadn't noticed. He did.  
"Looking for someone to help you?" He smiled at her, his smile being as slow as the rest of him. Except maybe his trigger finger, but she didn't want to think about that.  
"N-no." She would have taken another step backwards had she not remembered the guy she had stabbed and his knife.  
She was racking her brain trying to find a way out of this that wouldn't get her cut into pieces of shot in the face when she heard Ares snarl and saw the guy stagger forward in surprise and drop his gun in the grass.  
As he was turning around in circles trying to reach behind him to pry the snarling and biting dog off and in general making a fool of himself, Kate took the opportunity to grab his gun, and after what felt like an eternity of fumbling around in the dark, (This park really needed lamps or something. Seriously.) she felt it brush against her fingertips.  
She grabbed it and scrambled too her feet, aiming it at The Tall One's chest as he threw Ares off of his back, who didn't seem to be hurt but wasn't making a move to jump him again.  
He looked at her, surprised, then smiled and took a step towards her.  
"You don't have the guts." To her he didn't sound very sure of that statement.  
She remembered her sister and the scumbag that might already be there by now. "Oh yeah? Try me. I dare you."  
He hesitated, then took a step forward. At that moment when she aimed the gun at his uh... 'lower regions', he realized that she, in fact, _did _have the guts. She pulled the trigger and ran, not having to tell Ares to follow her.  
He dropped to his knees, then his side, curled into a ball and holding the spot where his reproductive organs used to be, muttering some curse of another.  
She hadn't gotten far when she heard a loud crack and felt something warm running down her side. She stopped and felt the area with her fingertips, surprised that when she pulled them away they were covered in blood.  
She had been shot. Stupid! Why had she dropped the gun?! You NEVER drop the gun!  
The small tingle quickly turned into a blazing fury that had her doubled in pain. She dropped to her knees and tried to stop the bleeding. No major organs had been hit had they? Was she going to die?  
Turning around on her knees, still holding her side, and trying not to scream from the pain the motion caused, she saw that The Scrawny One had picked up the gun that she had so stupidly dropped.  
She was losing a lot of blood.  
Her vision was doubling and blurring making it hard for her to focus, but she could tell that he was getting ready to fire another shot.  
It was getting hard for her to keep her eyes open and the blood was still flowing freely, maybe a little less though, she wasn't quite sure.  
What would happen to her sister if she died here? Heh, who knows, maybe her prince in shining armor would show up and rescue her. That would be the day.  
The last thing she heard before she passed out was the sound of a guy screaming as he found out what having his arms covered in third degree burns felt like.  
She was out before her head hit the grass.

Roy got out of the car before he could fire a second shot and snapped his fingers, setting the guys arms ablaze. He screamed as the fire died out and the shock, or the pain, or maybe both, caused him to go into a state of unconsciousness.  
He rushed over to the girl and carefully flipped her over so he could tell how bad the wound was. He heard Ed and Al get out of the car and run over to the other side of the unconscious girl.  
Ed went off on Roy while Al was petting Ares, who wasn't sure if he should be letting these strange people near his master when she was like this, but then Al rubbed his belly and all was right.  
"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you had let us help earlier!" shouted Ed. "Oh, she can handle it herself, Fullmetal." he was impersonating Roy now.  
Roy replied without looking up. "This isn't the time Fullmetal."  
Al looked at the bullet wound uneasily. "How bad is it? She'll live right?"  
Roy nodded and wondered if it was possible for a suit of armor to look worried, but then realized that it must be since Al was doing just that. "The bullet didn't hit any vital organs, but she needs to get to a hospital before she loses too much blood."  
They all got in the car, Ares included after some persuading from Al, and drove to the hospital in silence knowing nothing about the danger Kate's little sister was in.

The next day there was a small article tucked into the corner of a page in the newspaper with the headline:  
"MAN SHOT IN THE TESTICLES AND MAN BURNED TO A CRISP FOUND BY JOGGER!"  
It went on about how the jogger found them passed out in the park holding their respective wounds and how neither of them would give any comment about how they ended up there or how they got hurt.

Roy, Ed, Al, and Ares were all in Kate's hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. Roy was trying hard not to dose off, Ed was reading a book, and Al was watching Ares as he paced around the room worried about his master, and after a while he jumped on Kate's bed and curled around her feet.  
A little less than twelve hours after she passed out she opened her eyes, groaned softly, and rolled her head to the other side trying to get away from the harsh florescent lights.  
Ares, having seen all of this, jumped up and stood over his master, two paws on each side of her, and started licking her face and wagging his tail really fast.  
Kate put her hands in front of her and tried to push Ares away, but he was to large and excited that his master was awake and Kate was just too weary.  
"Uch. Ares. Keep it in your mouth." She was laughing and grossed out at the same time; big, happy, slobbery dogs could do that to you.  
Al was the second one to notice she was awake. "Hey guys, she's awake!" He smiled, well, seemed to smile, at her.  
She finally managed to push Ares off of her and swung her legs off of the bed, her toes barely touching the floor and her hair falling around her face as she sat up. She looked around the room after brushing her hair behind her ear so she could see, and looked at Al. "Do you know what time it is?"  
He looked at the clock above the door that Kate hadn't known was there. "Um... it's about noon." He turned back to her. "Why?"  
She almost jumped out of her skin when he said noon. "Noon! I was out for almost twelve hours!?" She slowly slipped out of bed and grimaced when she felt her stitches move around in her wound. It was not a pleasant feeling.  
Roy got up to help her but she just pushed him away. "Why are you in such a hurry?"  
Ed looked up from his book. " You should rest. You did just get shot you know."  
She glared at him. "No duh beansprout! But why do you care? You don't even know me."  
Roy jumped in before Ed had a tantrum. "We know more about you than you think."  
She looked at him, creeped out and curious at the same time. "How d-" She was cut off as 'Heart Of A Dragon' started playing from the pile of clothes on the bedside table. "My phone!" She dug through the pile of clothing and pulled out her phone. "Hello?" she asked, hoping it was her sister and that nothing was wrong.  
"Guess who cupcake!" She paled when she recognized the laughing on the other end and felt like she was going to puke.  
"Stay away from her." she wanted to scream but all she could force out was a whisper.  
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to speak up dear." he said in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
With everyone staring at her now, she swallowed and tried to find her voice. "I said," her voice no longer a whisper, "that if you even think about doing anything to her, i'll rip your balls out through your fucking _throat_. Did you hear _that_?" At this point she was holding the phone so tight it was in danger of breaking.  
He laughed. "And what if I've already done something, hmm?"  
Her voice was low and trembling with rage. "Then i'll carve you up so slow and so deep you'll wish I had given you the mercy of a quick death."  
He didn't laugh this time. "Be at the warehouse in two hours." He hung up.  
The phone was slammed shut so hard Kate thought she heard the screen crack.  
She looked around and saw that everyone looked mildly terrified. "What?!" She looked at Al, who withered under her gaze.  
"Y-you're kind of scary when you're mad"  
"I'm not mad. I'm pissed!" She sighed and pinched the skin between her eyebrows. "Everyone please leave. I have to get dressed, and then i'm leaving."  
"But you're not healed yet!" said Al.  
Ed looked at her. "Where are you going.?"  
"None of your business. Now since I don't want a bunch of strangers seeing me naked, I would really like you guys to leave."  
Roy's eyes got a fraction narrower as he looked at Kate."We'll leave if you tell us where you're going."  
She threw her head back and groaned. "I really don't have time for this!"  
He sat there and continued to stare at her, looking thoroughly unamused.  
"Fine! I'm going to the warehouse okay?! Now leave! Please!" She motioned desperately towards the door.  
Roy was the last one out, and he stopped for a moment in the doorway before he turned to her. "This wont be the last time you see us." He turned and closed the door with a faint *click*.  
She got dressed and sighed, hoping that at least _some _of her questions would get answered soon.

**I didn't realize I made a blind Roy joke until I typed it out.**  
**It might be a while for chapter three because I haven't written it out yet. But don't worry! I have most of it in my head. Now all I have to do is write it out and then type it up. yay.**

**EDIT:I don't think I'm ever going to finish this. I'm leaning more towards the Muhyo and Roji fandom at the moment. I've also kinda lost the feeling for this story, and if I continued to write it now, it would just be a pile of useless words to me. Anyways... hope no one's disappointed. **


End file.
